


Unsent letters

by Gealath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reindhardt Wilhelm is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealath/pseuds/Gealath
Summary: It's only been a few weeks since the fall of the Overwatch Switzerland Headquarters. Angela Ziegler is sitting in her apartment, a blank sheet of paper and a pencil laying on the table in front of her. She picks up the pencil and lays it gently against the paper and begins to write.





	Unsent letters

**~~Dear Jack,~~**

My therapist told me that to help me heal I should write a letter. So I’m sitting in my old apartment, the one on the outskirts of Zürich, writing this letter that will never be sent adressed to no one. I’m glad now that I didn’t sell this apartment. I also realise now that I never told you that I didn’t.  
There’s a vase on the table with two dead roses in it, the last traces of colour are fading. I should have tried taking care of them. Wilhelm would be upset with me if he knew how bad I am at caring for flowers, but you know about that from first hand experience.  
I haven’t been able to go back to **~~our~~** my apartment. I break down crying every time something even remotely reminds me of you and even though I’ve tried everything not to and I tell myself that It’s not what you would have wanted I still do and I feel my heart breaking more each time and.  
Sorry, I’m rambling. How can you even manage to ramble in a letter? I don’t have an eraser which is good, apparently, says my therapist.

You hated it when I cried. I remember that time we went to your parents for the weekend and we had that fight. We’re both so stubborn neither of us wanted to apologise at first but when I went back to our room to do so you were gone. I got really worried and hurried outside into the pouring rain. I thought you had ran away. I turned around to go back inside but realised my mistake of shutting the door as it had locked itself behind me. I ran to the barn for the spare key, tears still running down my face, and saw you sitting by your father’s workbench. I ran to you and embraced you, soaking wet and crying, thanking God you were still here. You were so confused and your face still makes me laugh. I told you what I thought had happened and begged for your forgiveness. You told me that all was forgiven, it wasn’t even a big fight from the beginning. You dried my tears and kisses my cheeks. You told me how you never wanted to see me cry again and how much you truly loved me.

I miss you so much. My tears are staining the paper but I suppose it doesn’t matter. 

I’m sorry I left Overwatch. Perhaps if I hadn’t this wouldn’t have happened. **~~Or I would be dead too~~**  
I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before I did it. I’m sorry I had to go to your office and personally hand in my resignation papers. I’m sorry for what I said when you got home. I regret so much of that day and the week that followed. I hadn’t felt that alone in a long long time. I stayed at Wilhelm’s place, if you forgot. He’s helped me a lot throughout the years. He helped me then. He’s helping me now and taking care of me and making sure I eat. I’m extremely thankful for him. He’s like a father to me and I’m sure he’s aware I feel like that. He’s gonna come by here any minute now. Anyways, back to that week.

When I got home after that week at Wilhelm’s I found out from Fareeha that you hadn’t left work for the duration of that week so I had to go there to apologise and drag you home. It turned (sorry, getting a new piece of paper)

out to be more difficult that planned. You had thought so much about our life after my resignation and I told you that it wouldn’t be different. Our plans were still the same. I still wanted to marry you and start a new life together. We talked for such a long time about everything and ended up falling asleep in your quarters. We went home together the next day. I really thought it would stay perfect like that. But something felt wrong. Then, a few months later, it happened. 

I was working at the hospital in Bern when I saw it on the news. The military, the firefighters, the doctors, the remains of the HQ, the rubble... everything was rubble. I went there was fast as I could but it was already too late. Nothing was left. Nothing is left. You’re gone. Gabriel is gone. Ana is gone. All our memories only live because of me. And they will continue to live on as long as I live. I will never forget you or anyone that made our love possible. 

I’m leaving town in a month or so. I’m no use here anymore. I’m going to the Middle East and help at the warfronts. I can be of use there. 

Wilhelm just got home. I think I’m gonna end it here. I suppose this has helped a lot. 

 

I love you. I love you so much.

Yours forever,  
Your angel,

Angela Ziegler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for viewing my work! I'm very new to publishing my writing so feel free to leave some constructive criticism! (But also, please don't be too rough on me haha)  
> English is also not my first language so I'm always looking for ways to improve on that, too.
> 
> This is a short story I was inspired to write by a song, as most of my stories are. My original idea was to, obviously, write this as a real life letter to the best of my abilities. Regretted words scratched over (that I made in bold just for clarity), getting more paper because you ran out of room and so on. I hope it shone through and didn't seem weird!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for putting some interest in my work! <3


End file.
